OH MY!
by lov2catnap
Summary: Aine is faced with the true difficulties of becoming a composer. One night she gets lost in downtown Tokyo and is soon followed by a group of men. A strange man saves her. He is no other then Sakuya! That is at least the beginning, time will tell more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Sensual Phrase, so please do not sue me!

Who would have thought that writing music could be so hard? Aine was so frustrated with herself, that she hardly noticed where she was walking.

"Watch out!"

Suddenly, Aine was tumbling to the ground.

"Ouch! Sorry!" said Aine.

"Watch were you're going block head." Yelled the person Aine had bumped into.

"How rude!" Aine mumbled as she slowly got to her feet. "It's not like I meant to bump into them, I just wasn't paying attention that's all….."

Aine instantly became aware that she had no idea where she was and she seemed to be completely lost. Aine glanced around wordily.

"Oh no! Mom and dad are going to kill me!" Thousands of thoughts raised through Aine's mind as she tried to figure out where she was. "I man I've lived in Japan my whole life, you'd think that I would know how to get home…"Aine began to talk to herself as she wondered about downtown Tokyo. As she rambled and wandered she didn't notice that she had drawn the attention of a bad group of men.

"Need some help little Lady?"

Aine turned around and gasped in surprise to find herself surrounded by a group of men.

"I'm fine thank you." Squeaked Aine, praying to god that they would just leave her be and return to whatever they were doing.

"You seem to be a bit lost, little lady," said one of them, leering at her with a most disgusting look.

Aine felt sick. What was she going to do? Here she was all alone at night and she had no idea were she was.

"No really, I'm fine!"

"Well then how about you and your fine self, come and have a drink with me and the boys," said another man in the group.

Aine was in an utter panic what was she going to do! No body knew were she was. Would anyone come and rescue her?!?!?!?!

Aine slowly backed away. "I'm not thirsty, thank you! I'll just be heading home now!" Aine swung around, praying that they would let her be any that she would be able to escape and find a police officer or something.

"Now were do you think you're going! We're not finished talking to you yet!" One of the men grabbed her arm and swung her around.

Aine was scared out of her mind. What was she going to do? Better yet what were they going to do with her?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Excuse me," said a new voice behind her, "But I believe that the pretty lady said that she didn't wish to accompany you gentlemen. So if you could please release her…"

A large hand with long fingers came into view over Aine's shoulder, Firmly grasping the hand that held her hostage. With a firm shake, Aine was released from the cruel grasp. An arm snaked around Aine's waist and pulled her back against a firm brick wall, that seemed to be attached to the same hand that had so firmly released her from her possible kidnappers.

"Please gentlemen," said the voice in a clear and steady tone, "Do not allow us to keep you from your all to delightful plans."

The gang members seemed to shocked at first to react.

"HEY! We had her first so you just go your own way man!" shouted one of the men.

"Yah! The little lady is ours so hand her over!" shouted another.

The other members of the gang added their own demands.

Aine was so frightened, she didn't know what to do. The strange man behind her seemed to want to protect her, yet she did not know if he was any better than the other men who seemed to believe that she was theirs. She just wanted to go home, and her best way of getting there right now seemed to be held in the grasp of the man behind her. She just prayed she had made the right decision1

"Well to bad gentlemen," said the wall behind her, "because as of now she is under my protection!"

The gang members did not take this statement very well. The arm around Aine's waist pulled her behind the solid wall and suddenly all Aine could see was the back of the brick wall.

And what a view! Broad shoulders, well muscled arms, lean hips, a nice but, and at the very top, a dark cascading wave of black silk. If the back view was this nice, Aine thought, the front view would surely make her faint.

Aine snapped back to the present at sound of bones cracking under the weight of a powerful fist. During her little day dream of the 'brick wall', Aine had completely missed the fight that had just occurred between the 'brick wall' and the gang members. All she could see from around the 'brick wall's' shoulders was a couple of moaning men on the ground.

Aine glanced up in aww at her savior, and was instantly captured in the clear blue eyes that stared back at her.

"The names Sakuya," said the 'brick wall'………………uh I mean Sakuyah.

Aine stared dumb struck up at the man who had just saved her from a most horrible fate. Sakuya the famous singer had just saved her life…………….OH MY GOD!

To be continued…………………

If you liked what you just read, please post some comments and let me know what you think and how I should improve in the next posting. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I got distracted and struggled for a long time with writers block... I guess that's what I deserve for not writing anything down..... Well I hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments... or I wont know how to continue.... Thanks for Reading!!

Chapter 2

Air slid over Aine's face and through her hair as she zoomed down the quiet empty roads. Her mind whirled in confusion as it muddled upon the scene she just left behind moments ago.

One moment she was walking along the sidewalk, immersed in the difficulties of music writing. When she finally bothered to pay attention to where she was going, she had found herself in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Soon after, a group of nasty looking men began harassing her, demanding that she spend some 'time' with them.

Suddenly, an Angel steps in and threatens the rowdy group. Aine had seen the look that burned in the eyes of her tormentors upon seeing this strange being that threatened them. Out of curiosity, Aine decided to see for herself who her new protector was.

Upon glancing up at her newfound savior, Aine had found herself confronted by Sakuya, a well-known singer from the hard-rock band Lucifer. He was also one of the most gorgeous men in Tokyo, as well as the most desired.

While Aine had been staring open-mouthed at Sakuya, the rowdy group of imbeciles continued their threats. She had seen Sakuya's mouth move, but she couldn't seem to hear what he was saying, for her mind seemed too shock to care.

In a matter of moments, Aine became aware that Sakuya was now staring at her with a confused look. Aine's mind reeled itself in as it slowly caught up to the present.

"What did you say?" Aine had inquired.

"I asked if you were ok miss," Sakuya had repeated.

"Oh," Aine blushed. "I am well thank you."

Sakuya suddenly laughed, which really confused Aine, as she tried to figure out if she had said anything witty, or all together humorous at all. "You are a queer one. Perhaps you shall be more responsive to my questions if I get you out of this part of town?"

Sakuya had then turned and reached behind him. Turning around he handed her a black helmet. Straddling his black Motorcycle, he gestured for her to sit behind him. "Put your helmet on and get on." He said as she rushed to comply.

Once she had settled behind him, Sakuya grabbed my hands and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Hold on tight. I don't want my efforts gone to waste when you suddenly go flying," he had chuckled, revving his bike up and streaking off into the night, with me desperately holding on.

And here she was, still clutching at his broad chest, pondering the events of this night.

Unconsciously, Aine's hands began stroking his chest, feeling the counters of his firm belly. Her mind began counting each rib as my hands roamed the hard wall that she clutched. Suddenly a strange vibration seemed to shake through his chest, vibrating my now still palms, as my ears filled with the rumble of his laughter.

"Are you enjoying the feel of my chest," Sakuya inquired, as he turned his head towards me.

Blushing, Aine loosened her grip and looked away from his sharp blue eyes. Even in the darkness, she was sure he could see her blush spread from the tip of her nose.

Chuckling, Sakuya tightened her grip, "Now don't you dare loosen your grip just because we are stopped at a red light, you hear?"

Aine blushed as she tightened her grip on his waist once again. As the light turned green, Aine shrieked as Sakuya shot the motorcycle forward full speed.

A peculiar vibration shook against Aine's hands, as Sakuya shook with suppressed laughter.

"So where exactly shall I take you?" Sakuya asked, as they sped out of downtown Tokyo.

"Um," Aine shook her head as she tried to gather her sidetracked thoughts. "I live nearby. If you could drop me off at the next light, I can walk home from there."

"Just give me the address sweets." Sakuya shook his head as if she made some ridiculous request. "I am not foolish enough to leave you to walk these streets alone. It also gives me an excuse to find out where you live," he said, with a devilish wink.

Confused and flustered, Aine quickly relayed her address.

Lights flashed as they sped past, and Aine took the time to admire Sakuya's hair as the wind whipped it about. For a famous singer, Sakuya definitely looked the part. From his hair, to his black steel-toed boots, he looked like the deadly villain, who ravished every passing woman, leaving them helpless with lust, while men cowered in fear of his immense power and ability. Any woman could fall in love with this man, and any woman would give their life to have him.

Aine was so lost in her own thoughts, that she was a surprised at how quickly they had arrived in front of her home. Carefully swinging her leg over the back of the bike, Aine reached up and removed the helmet Sakuya had tossed at her in downtown Tokyo.

With a shaky smile, she carefully handed it back to Sakuya. "Thank you so much for saving me. And thanks for the ride home as well." Aine stretched out her hand, hoping that he would accept her thanks.

Sakuya looked at her outstretched hand and then back at her. Grinning mischievously, he grasped her hand and yanked her forward and across his lap.

"Come now sweets!" He said laughing at her shocked face. "I know you can think of a better way of thanking me."

Aine found herself lost for words, as she watched those mischievous lips descend upon her own. Cool lips touched hers followed closely by the warm swipe of his tongue across the seam of her own lips. Shocked, Aine gasped for air. Sakuya instantly took advantage, by the thrust of his long sweet tongue into her mouth, capturing what little air she had.

Aine's mind was awash with feelings of surprise, pleasure, and desire. She had never kissed like this before. Curiosity took control, as Aine slowly encouraged her own tongue to copy Sakuya's. Stroking her tongue against his, Aine was amazed when she heard a strained groan seep into her body, as Sakuya increased his tongues thrusts and strokes, creating a rhythm as old as time. Moaning, Aine slid her hands up his muscled chest, and around his neck, entwining her fingers in his silky locks. Aine returned every thrust and stroke of Sakuya's tongue, with her own strokes. Venturing further, Aine slide her tongue along his teeth, and sucking gently on his tongue.

Sakuya let out a feral growl. Suddenly his grip became painful, as he smashed her body against his own. Leaning forward, he pressed her against his bike as he broke their kiss. His lips slid down her throat, leaving small kisses as he traveled down its smooth length. He stopped directly over her pulse and bit down hard.

Shrieking, Aine grasped his hair in her fists, unsure whether to pull him away or draw him closer. Sakuya eased his hold on her neck and slowly lathed the red skin, easing that pain he had inflicted. Aine groaned. His lips slowly lowered, replacing his tongue as he enthusiastically suckled her abused neck. Gasping as the pain from his bite, replaced with pleasure, Aine pulled his head closer to her neck, silently encouraging him to continue.

Sakuya chuckled, as he relinquished his hold on her neck, leaving behind a throbbing sweetness. Continuing his path down her neck, Sakuya's hands slowly inched her shirt up, until only her bra concealed her breasts from his sight. Sakuya grinned as he saw her nipples quiver and become erect in the cold night air. Taking advantage of the opportunity presented to him, Sakuya lunged at the silk encased breast. Grasping one clothed nipple in his mouth, he grinned wickedly as he heard her gasp pure pleasure. He suckled her nipple through the cloth until Aine writhed in his lap. Chuckling, Sakuya leaned up and kissed Aine's swollen lips. Lowering her shirt, he slowly sat up and smiled at her.

Aine could not figure out why he had stopped, and although some part of her mind suggested that she wake up from this wonderful fantasy, she was very reluctant to. Sanity slowly seeped into her brain, and Aine sat up quickly. Blushing a very deep red, Aine slid from Sakuya's lap and ran for the gate that led to her home.

As she turned to close the gate, she looked into Sakuya's eyes as he watched her leave. Lifting her hand, Aine gave a slight wave, and turned to run the rest of the way to her front door. As she stepped into her house, Aine heard a deep chuckle and then the rev of a motorcycle. Running up the stairs to her room, Aine caught one last glimpse of Sakuya, as he disappeared into the night.

Shock, at what had just happened, slowly seeped in as Aine slowly undressed. As she was taking of her skirt, Aine felt something slip from her pocket. Looking down she quickly picked up the strange plastic item. Looking closely at it, Aine gasped, and dropped it onto the floor. Shakily, she bent down, once again, and picked up the backstage pass to Lucifer's concert.

Shock and joy clashed as Aine collapsed on her bed, holding that backstage pass against her chest. Smiling, Aine rolled around on her bed squealing.

Suddenly she sat up. A look of horror flashed across her face. Scrambling to her discarded clothing, Aine searched for the sheet music, which she had neatly folded and put in her skirt pocket. It was nowhere to be found.

Aine looked back at the backstage pass, and anger seeped into her mind as she realized that Sakuya had taken her music.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning back against the tiles, Sakuya sighed as he let that cool jets of the shower cool his body. Smiling, he recalled the events of earlier that night. He chuckled as her remembered how quickly Aine had leapt from his lap and run for the safety of her home. His grin grew wicked as he reminded himself that she may see her home as a sanctuary, but nothing and no one could stop him from claiming her.

Turning off the shower, Sakuya grabbed a towel and slowly sauntered his way into the living room. As he passed the table where he had dumped his helmet and the contents of his pockets, he reached out to grab the neatly folded paper he had taken from the girls pocket when he had placed the backstage pass to his concert there.

Plopping down onto his black leather couch, Sakuya unfolded the paper and began scanning its contents. An evil grin spread across his face as he read the lyrics before him.

Luck seemed to be with him tonight. He had found and saved a scrumptious girl from some truly ugly hooligans, he had ravished said girl in front of her own home, he had slipped a backstage pass to his concert into her skirt pocket without her noticing, and he had found what his band truly needed and desired. He may have found the new toy he desired, maybe even needed.

Thinking of the pleasure he would have to look forward to in the future, Sakuya stood up and walked over to the bar to get a drink. Looking out the huge window of his Studio apartment, Sakuya pinpointed Aine's home.

"To the many pleasures you shall bring me, my delicious princess," Sakuya whispered, toasting his and Aine's future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unaware of what was to come, Aine tossed and turned in her bed. Her mind filled with the never-ending images and emotions that encased her dreams.

The next day would be one of utter hilarity, for Aine had yet to realize that she had a rather large hickey on her neck. Much to the pleasure of her friends and schoolmates, Aine would soon have another dire complaint with which to approach the famous pop singer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two minds, two bodies, one desire, and a future with no boundaries, would soon greet them.


End file.
